Patch Notes
v1.0.0.22 | 25 Nov 2014 Visual * Fixed Poltergeist displaying the wrong cooldown. * Fixed cooldowns being shown wrong for some traits when selecting them. Bugfixes * Fixed a crash with Living Statues. v1.0.0.21 | 23 Nov 2014 Gameplay * Fixed controller not working correctly in the tutorials. v1.0.0.20 | 12 Nov 2014 Gameplay * Added the option to continue exploring after touching stairs. * Fixed Rune Infusion giving a cooldown debuff instead of a buff. * Fixed the quick-combiner function adding runes when a spell could not be made in some cases. * Fixed quick combine not removing rune icons from the cursor. Visual * Mindlessness now shows how many rune levels it modifies. Bugfixes * Fixed a crash with Nimbirrus. * Fixed the quick-combiner function from crashing if used out of game. v1.0.0.19 | 2 Nov 2014 Highlights * Local Co-op has been added! Simply plug in 2-4 controllers and press start. * on the difficulty selection screen to join in the fun! * Hovering over a spell with a rune in hand will now preview the stat upgrade. * Runes and spells are now dropped instead of destroyed when placed in the trash. * Added controller rumble option (not enabled in Vista). * Activating a spell entry in the Runedex now adds the necessary runes to your combiner if you can create it. * Runedex filters are now saved even after exiting the screen when in-game. Gameplay * Genie now grants buffs based on all damage taken, DoTs included, since the last apply. * time instead of only applying damage from bullet hits at most every 1 second. * Fixed spells with cooldown components not correctly being affected by cooldown rune mods. * Controller movement is no longer limited to 8 directions. * Fixed Fairy not working with some class abilities. * Fixed Chaotic Putrefication having the wrong spell tags. * Teleporting now moves the camera instantly. * Fixed Water Boss 1 phase 3 transition creating too many blobules. * Dark Boss 3 no longer restores health and removes it during the fight via mechanics. * Fixed Barbarian not going up in character selection screen. * Magic Wrangler imp now starts off teleporting in instead of instant spawn. * Fixed spawning pits from spawning directly under destructibles. * Fixed high levels of Armor Piercing stacking incorrectly, giving excess damage. * Fixed Ninjabot not having the correct movement speed after resuming a game. * Taking a rune prize from an event room now drops it on the ground if you are full. * Fixed some room auras getting negative values. * Fixed challenges not working. * Fixed spells staying queued after dying. * Can now page down on menu grids using shoulder buttons on the controller. * Reduced the maximum length of time burrowers stay underground. * Entropy Elementals no longer teleport while inactive. * Fixed Flickerstorm not doing any damage. * Added an option that allows the user to force controller or keyboard mode, or leave on auto-detect. * Fixed Living Statues to be a bit more random. * Fixed Living Statues not triggering off some AoE spells (like droplet). * Memory nodes now always spawn some units away from each player. * Fixed Greater Dark Spirit not giving the right amount of XP. * Fixed Arena sometimes going over 5 enemies. * Fixed Radiant Blast incorrectly hitting walls. Balance * Fatal Attraction when cast by enemies no longer hurts the player * Ice Phoenix Movespeed reduced from 60 to 50 * Big Skeleton now summons 2 skeletons instead of 3 for each 20% life lost * Big Skeleton now always can cast his improved spell: Bone Spike Snake * Biting Echoes split factor reduced from .795 + .002 to .790 + .0025 * Rip Current base damage reduced from 10/s to 7.5/s * Poltergeist transitioned to a higher CD spell * Allocate Defenses now gives 20% + 4.5% armor and damage reduction, and no longer affects crit damage taken * Zappy Brain cooldown reduced from 15 - .75s to 10 - .55s * Zappy Brain duration increased from 2s to 3s * Zappy Brain lightning cooldown decreased from .2s to .1s * Zappy Brain damage reduced from 4 to 3 * Grisly Intellect cooldown bonus decreased from 10% to 8% * Grisly Intellect is now capped at 7 levels * Evasion dodge chance increased from 5% per level to 6% per level * Tinkerer shatter XP increased from 15/50 per level to 20/100 per level * Wild Burst proc chance increased from 10% to 30% * Wild Burst bullet damage decreased from 4/level to 3/level * Exterminator crit bonus increased from 45% to 55% * Rune Infusion buff duration increased from 10s to 13s * Rune Infusion buff is no longer unique * Damage Control reflection increased from 10%/level to 15%/level * Dying Wish cooldown reduced from 120s to 120 - 5 * level * Dying Wish trigger percent increased from 5 + 2 to 5 + 3 * Farsight has been improved: Level 1 now reveals event and stair rooms. Level 2 additionally reveals boss rooms and aura rooms. Level 3 reveals every room. * Slightly increased the power of High Roller buffs * Fixed Trapper sometimes giving the wrong damage * Banshee Wail knockback increased from 750 + 450 to 1000 + 800 * Gravity Collapse trigger percent increased from 10% + 10% to 35% + 15% * Earthborn cooldown reduced from 45 - 5 to 25 - 3 * Arcane Guardian damage reduced from 4 + 4 to 4 + 2 * Arcane Guardian cooldown reduced from 50 - 5 to 25 - 3 * Static Skin hits needed reduced from 11 to 8 * Quick Learner bonus XP increased from 10% to 20% * Underdog now only gives the armor buff while a status effect is on rather than a 7 second duration buff * Underdog Armor increased from 20 + 10 to 20 + 15 Audio * Decreased the volume of Poltergeist slightly * Fixed Reactive Pillar sometimes being extremely loud * Fixed Knarkson's Shock Jabs not playing sounds when hitting walls * Added a sound when dropping items from the inventory Visual * Fixed Rain to show correct damage * Added Fire Rate stat to Eddy Storm * Improved Biting Echoes split factor stat display to be a percent * Goo Ball now rotates to match the laser direction * Fixed missing German translation for Pause To Target * Floating brain controller decoys now match player color * Lightwave trail shortened * Fixed hover information from showing during gameplay with controller enabled * Increased length of prize animation to make it more noticable * Fixed Bard shadow to be consistent with other classes * Fixed Light Snare referring to the debuff as a buff * Improved Red Lightning's stat display * Increased lights and visibility of Zombie Underlord and Zombs * Improved Zappy Brain stat display * Fixed Zappy Brain showing the wrong cooldown * Fixed Solar Charge and Meditate no longer show charge particle when switching slots * Fixed DoT particles not triggering as often as they should * Added a particle to Contagion to make it more noticable * Updated Beast Tamer description to include sleep time of 8 seconds * Event Room map indicator is now always shown even after defeating the event * Updated Event Room map icon * Added a demo for Allocate Defenses * Fixed Bone Spikes not having a warning indicator * Fixed a black line on Radiant Blast's icon * Event descriptions are now drawn in controller mode when a player is near the icon Bugfixes * Fixed Ice Trail not firing correctly after going down a floor * Fixed Blazing Dash not working correctly after going down a floor * Fixed an error with Fusion * Fixed an error with Rebound * Fixed a crash with Dust Drone * Fixed Earth Boss 3 Solar Charge not always getting cleaned up * Fixed a crash with Arctic Creatures at -10 rune levels * Fixed a crash going to the Runedex after finishing a game * Fixed a crash with bullets * Fixed Eye Laser some times not cleaning up * Improved a check and a log for an error case regarding textures * Fixed a crash with Shock Boss 3 shock jabs * Fixed a potential crash with Allocate Defenses * Fixed a crash with Player stats v1.0.0.17 | 28 Sept 2014 Highlights * Controller support has been added! The controller can control all parts of the game without the need of mouse and keyboard. Controls seamlessly switch between controller, and mouse and keyboard. * Added an internal spell queue to help cast click slot spells. This has an option in the options screen for the duration of spell queueing. Gameplay * Toggling autofire no longer uses or is dependant on global cooldown * Added a 2 second pause before you can pick a prize or a trait * Carapace now uses components correctly Visual * Fixed Dark Manifestation showing s instead of % for manifest component. * Hover over spell info now works during prize and level panels. Bugfixes * Fixed a case where a boss fight would not end v1.0.0.13 | 16 Sept 2014 This patch contains a bunch of small stability improvements, clearer stat displaying in the inventory/Runedex, and other general stuff. Gameplay * Slightly improved lighting performance on Mad Lightning * Updated spell demo for Ice Storm Balance * Dinixia's Stars buller duration reduced from 1s to 0.8s * Dinixia's Stars initial damage increased from 3 + 0.07 to 5 + 0.4 * Dinixia's Stars DoT increased from 3 + 0.07 to 3.5 + 0.35 * Striker radius decreased from 2.5 + 0.2 to 2 + 0.18 * Striker damage decreased from 2.5 + 0.4 to 2 + 0.4 * Striker base cooldown increased from 0.3 to 0.4 * Waterfall damage now halves with each successive hit * Fixed Tranquil Twigs having incorrect scaling * Fixed Double Lightning incorrectly dealing too little damage * Fixed Striker damage becoming 0 at -10 shock Visual * Added 7 new loading screen tips (English only, other languages coming soon) * Improved stat displays for the inventory and Runedex by showing unit stats where applicable * Fixed Absorb info text changing in the Runedex sometimes Bugfixes * Fixed Striker not using the right cooldown * Fixed Current to share cast data between bullets * Fixed an issue with Caltrops having the wrong components * Fixed bullets hurting the caster if combined when phased or banished * Fixed a situation where camera shakes could freeze room transitions * Fixed Red Bones not correctly triggering on kill effects * Fixed a crash when Surprise Assault bullets hit summons * Fixed a potential crash in the Lane Control event * Fixed 2nd-chance crash resuming from happening outside of Adventure mode * Fixed Waterfall bullets not sharing cast data * Fixed a potential crash in the Spell Overview Screen * Fixed secret race/class not unlocking correctly * Fixed Double Lightning beams not sharing cast data * Fixed summons interfering with Magic Wrangler event * Fixed a potential crash with behaviors * Fixed followers from being able to be hurt * Fixed non-English systems not rounding stats correctly * Fixed a crash when naming your file after a reserved Windows word * Fixed a potential color crash * Fixed a potential crash with Zorphan's Grasp v1.0.0.7 | 9 Sept 2014 Highlights * Cooldowns and info for some traits are now shown on the HUD along with the map. This option can be toggled to show the trait cooldowns always Gameplay * Pushmons no longer level up soul absorption * Zombs no longer level up soul absorption * Magma Lazer can no longer be affected by bullet buffs Balance * Escort now stays closer to the player and moves slightly faster * Ghost Walk trait now has an internal cooldown of 6 seconds * Striker damage reduced from 2.5 + 0.8 to 2.5 + 0.4 * Drown cooldown increased from 5s to 8s * Magma Lazer cooldown increased from 2s to 3.5s * Magma Lazer width reduced from 1 + 0.1 to 0.5 + 0.08 * Magma Lazer damage reduced from 9 + 1 to 6.5 + 0.8 Visual * A number of zone damages are now listed in DPS rather than tick damage * Fixed a typo in Reverberation description * Fixed a typo with Poisongeddon * Improved scroll bar in Runedex Bugfixes * Fixed some unnecessary bodies being made in beams * Fixed a crash with Pike Dance * Hearty Achievement now checks bonus health from Soul Absorption * Fixed Floating causing some strange move speed effects after finishing Shrinkify * Fixed a crash with Dark Rift * Fixed incorrect scaling with Drown * Fixed a crash with Hot Feet * Fixed a crash with Knarkson's Shock Jabs * Fixed a crash with Chain Lightning * Fixed Supernova hurting untargetable enemies * Fixed some AOE effects affecting untargetable enemies * Fixed a crash with zones * Fixed an error with Selena's Illusions * Fixed some hangs and issues with Flash Freeze when used on homing bullets * Made homing bullets consistently use their current bullet speed * Fixed Memory spawning sparkles too close to the player